


knife fight

by moo_lan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, KenHina Day, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: Shouyou Hinata, aspiring assassin, has just received the assignment of his life from The Shadiest Man he's ever seen. With weird hair, too.(or, Hinata's sent to kill the Mafia's consigliere, but he instead meets up with an old, ahem *wink wink*friend)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	knife fight

**Author's Note:**

> happy kenhina day!! i found out it was kenhina day like, uh, 2-3 hrs ago?? so this is kinda rushed. and unbetaed. yeah. sorry. might continue this AU sometime, or maybe write something similar??  
> enjoy and leave a comment!!
> 
> EDIT: oh my god you guys i just realized why today it's kenhina day. it's the tenth of may. 10 the 5th. 10. 5. _their jersey numbers_

Hinata’s exhales clouded in front of him as he struggled to compose himself. The day had been especially cold for March, but he didn’t mind that much- it was only bothersome to be mindful of _actual ice_ in freaking spring.

The only person who appeared very much inclined to go and stab winter right in the- ahem, _arm_ was Tanaka, who was staring at the sky as if it had personally wronged him. Nishinoya was by his side, squinting up at the sun from underneath his overly large woolen hat. It kept slipping down his forehead, and every so often he had to tug it up by its tassel.

For now, it had settled right underneath his eyebrows, giving him a perpetually suspicious mien. He was staring at the decrepit building before them, his mouth drawn in a thin line as he buzzed with barely restrained energy.

“I don’t understand why I wasn’t the one chosen for this assignment,” he repeated for the upteenth time, his facial expression twisted in something (not that) vaguely resembling a pout.

“Because they asked for Hinata specifically,” sighed Daichi once more at the same time Yamaguchi murmured “Your signature technique isn’t exactly low-key.”

“It literally involves _flash bombs_ and precariously timed somersaults,” continued Tsukishima, eyes invisible behind his fogged-up glasses.

Nishinoya seemed personally affronted by the jab at his beloved “Rolling Thunder”, but his retort was cut off by the glance Sugawara gives him.

“Hinata, you ready?” inquired the silver-haired young man, his eyes fixed on the house instead of on the ginger, trying to at least give him some illusion of privacy while recollecting himself.

Nodding, Shouyou stepped towards the building. No words needed to be spoken- all of them knew that this was when he had to prove himself, and if he messed this up, his chance to become a renowned professional assassin would be gone for a long while- or forever, in the worst case scenario.

“His employer’s really shady,” whispered Yachi from somewhere in the back of the group, her gaze full of fear. “His hair was weird too.”

Someone in the group had to suppress a snicker at that last part, and didn't fully accomplish it.

“I’m going now,” declared Shouyou, stepping towards the building before he could chicken out- he didn’t turn to face his colleagues, just ran towards it and scaled the walls, slipping inside unnoticed.

The outer courtyard suspiciously empty, he made his way to the window his employer had instructed him to enter through: the only weak point in this otherwise-impenetrable fortress.

“Impenetrable, my-” muttered Shouyou as he continued to walk around in the area without encountering a single person. It was seriously starting to feel like a trap to him.

His target was the Mafia’s consigliere, someone nicknamed “The Brain” at some point during his career. Shouyou found that very cool, but Kageyama would have surely kicked his ass if he had said it.

This person supposedly had blonde hair, and Shouyou had been assured that there was a single person in the Mafia with blonde hair. His employer had snickered at that.

_Creak._

Immediately springing into motion, Shouyou just narrowly avoided the blade that whizzed past his temple. When he turned, there was a person in front of him, strands of blonde hair framing his face.

_His target._

The young man’s eyes widened, and Shouyou’s attention was instantly drawn to them- they were peculiar-looking, similar to a cat’s.

_Wait a minute._

He met the blond’s gaze.

_Cat eyes?_

\--o--

“Damn Lev,” muttered Kenma as he paced the halls of the house. “Damn Lev and his inability to keep his damn mouth shut.”

Pausing at a corner, he glanced around him. He hadn’t seen a single person in the last ten minutes, and while that was a welcome reprieve from socializing, it was also very suspicious.

He was sure Kuroo had something to do with it. That menace’s grin when Kenma had carelessly mentioned his childhood friend in front of him was proof enough that he was going to attempt something.

If he hadn’t already.

A sudden flash of motion, and _right in front of him - what gall!_ a shadow slipped in through the open window.

Hood covering the figure’s head, Kenma didn’t have the slightest clue who this newcomer was. It could’ve been one of the kouhais getting up to pranks again, but the way the person moved denied that.

Before the newcomer could notice him, Kenma reached for his knife and sprinted for them. A floorboard creaked under his feet and gave him away- the figure dodged his attack and turned, his hood falling back and exposing his bright hair.

_Orange. So very orange._

A memory flashed through his unbidden, making Kenma’s eyes widen in surprise- and recognition.

_Shouyou?_ he thought at the same time the assassin breathed:

“Kenma?”

The ginger hadn’t moved his body from his defensive position, but his stance visibly relaxed. Kenma found that insensible, but he was aware that his muscles had relaxed too.

It was involuntary- this was Shouyou, after all.

“Shouyou? What are you doing here?” he asked.

What he was saying was, in fact:

_What are you doing here you left you didn’t say anything I thought you were dead I thought you hated me I thought many things; why are you here and why are you holding a knife like you know what you’re supposed to do with it **you were supposed to be the better of us** \- why are you here?_

“Um.” His dominant hand was now completely lowered. Kenma found himself mirroring him. “Well.” A sheepish laugh and the blond unconsciously relaxed, all the tension draining out of him. 

This was Shouyou after all. He would never hurt him.

“I was, uh, I was sent to kill you.”

And there went his relaxed state. Eyes narrowed, Kenma took a wary step back.

“But-” he paused, his face twisting strangely. Then it was gone and he was staring at Kenma with an open expression. “But I would never hurt you, Kenma!”

There was surely something wrong with Kenma, because even with all of his Mafia experience, he still found himself trusting Shouyou’s words. Insensible, really. He shouldn’t have been trusting him this easily.

In front of him, Shouyou was still staring at him; but suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise- almost imperceptibly, probably because of his assassin training, but Kenma still noticed and turned.

“I see you’ve met,” grinned Kuroo, leaning against the wall with an insufferably relaxed posture.

“Y- You’re, you’re-” stuttered Shouyou, his eyes wide and his hand, probably unconsciously, on the hilt of his dagger.

“Eloquent,” snorted Kuroo and Kenma was confused; he didn’t like it in the slightest. After a couple of moments spent glaring at Kuroo, the black-haired fiend finally gave in. “I’m the one who invited Chibi-chan,” he smugly informed him.

“You hired him to kill me?” Kenma was unimpressed. “Really, Kuroo?”

“Well, I knew you wouldn’t agree to meet up with him, since you think that you’ve given up on morality, blah, blah, tainted soul, whatever. Point is, I invited Chibi-chan here for you two to catch up.”

And with a suggestive wink, he walked away, leaving them alone, Kenma’s face flared up by the insensitivity just witnessed.

“Uh.” Kenma had no idea how to strike up a conversation. Usually it was Shouyou who did this, but the ginger seemed at a momentary loss for words. “So how’s life?”

Internally cringing, Kenma kept his eyes on Shouyou, whose face instantly brightened.

“So,” Shouyou was slightly trembling with excitement. “Lemme tell you about this _amazing_ assassin. His name is The Little Giant."

**A/N** this fic was heavily inspired by (or more like built on) [ this ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B--C2Wtl3r5/?igshid=137qt8603ntzy)_amazing_ art by @pringalingles on instagram!:  


**Author's Note:**

> meanwhile, in kurotsuki town:  
> Kuroo: *flirts shamelessly with tsukishima*  
> Tsukishima: I will cut off your fingers and feed them to you  
> Kuroo: aw, you wouldn't do that  
> Tsukishima:  
> Tsukishima: i am _literally_ an assassin


End file.
